We Don't Need Luck, We Have Each Other
by kll2683
Summary: When 11 year old Dean Thomas and Sean Finnegan meet on the platform, its love at first sight, but with a prophecy binding them and unknown powers developing, will their Luck be enough?
1. 1 Beginning Luck

**Welcome to my little love child. A few days ago I knew nothing about Deamus, didn't even know Dean was black. 2 days and one all-nighter later, and I have a 10 chapter story. Go figure. I will be posting a chapter a day until I run out of prewritten chapters and then, well we will see. I took a lot of liberties here, but its my story, so go f*** yourself. Also, I know that they(Dean especially) might seem too mature for their age, but I'm long past 11, and hardly remember those days anymore. Also, all Irish is translated on Google. If you have a better translation or if you have advice on writing Seamus' accent, please notify me. All errors about the Irish culture are due to ignorance. I've never met an Irish person, so I'm flying on the seat of my pants. Help a sister out!**

_**Lastly, Dean and Seamus are two little boys. they love each other and will date and eventually have gay sex. I repeat THEY ARE GAY! if that bothers you, f*** off. Homophobic comments will go into my bonfire with my mothers anti-gay banners. I am not making you read this, go else where. If I get repeat offenders in later chapters, you obviously have latent homosexual urges to continue reading when it bothers you so much**_

**That is all, I have no profit in this story, save my own amusement. If I was J.K, I'd have killed off Ron and Harry would be with a Slytherine and Sirius would have been Remus' mate and they would have lived along with Fred and all the gays would have had a giant LGBT party, the end.**

Dean looked around in fearful wonder. He could feel his stomach twist in knots and tried valiantly not to heave his breakfast. "Mum, I don't want to go." He whined, clutching his mom's skirt. Already he came to her shoulder, being almost 5 feet despite only being 11.

His mother tutted and said "What's wrong, Dean? I thought you wanted to go to Hogwarts? It's all you talked about for weeks!"

"I'm scared." He said softly

Dean's Mom stopped and looked at him carefully. "Why are you scared, buttercup?" she said softly.

Dean twisted the hem of his shirt nervously. "What- what if they don't like me? What if I'm no good? What if they're mean to me?"

She sighed and led Dean over to a bench and sat down, pulling her son onto her lap. "Honey, I admit, I've only met one wizard in my life."

"Daddy." Dean supplied.

"Yes, you're Daddy. He was the kindest sweetest gentlest man I knew, wizard or not. I'm not saying all wizards are like him, because I'm sure there are mean wizards just like there are mean Muggles. But they can't all be bad, right? Look at him, and you. Lucky me, I know the two best wizards in the world, right?" She looked at him, then murmured, "You look so much like him. I wish he could see you now."

Dean looked up and saw tears in her eyes. He had never known his father; he had died when he was little. It was called spiching or something. Daddy had done a spell wrong and had died. Dean had only been 3. But there were lots of photos of David Thomas and Dean knew he looked exactly like him. Talking and thinking of his Daddy had reminded him why he wanted to be a wizard in the first place- to grow up to be like his Daddy and make him proud. He'd be the best wizard ever! Dean snuggled into his mother's embrace again before pulling back and saying in his most serious voice "I'm ready Mum."

"I know, buttercup. I know. Let's go."

They reached the barrier and Mom sighed. She was a Muggle, so she could go no further. Kneeling down, she hugged Dean and whispered fiercely. "Be careful. Promise me. Promise me you won't be reckless. Don't try a spell until you're sure you know it. Magic is-"

"Dangerous." Dean finished. He had heard it before. Magic had killed his father and it could kill him too, if he wasn't careful. "Alright Mom. I'll be careful. I promise. Now if I don't go, I'll be late."

The tears in her eyes fell and she hugged him harder. "O-ok. Go on. Write me! Tell me all about it!"

"I will, Mum. See you for Christmas."

He grabbed his trunk and walked through the barrier.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mamai! Tá sé in am! Déan deifir! Déan deifir! Déan deifir!" <em>(Mama, It's time! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!) Seamus pulled on his mother's arm, babbling about school in a long string of Gaelic.

The woman chuckled, picking Seamus up and hugging him to her chest. _'Mall síos, leipreachán beag. Tá neart ama againn.'_ ('Slow down, little Leprechaun. We have plenty of time.') She murmured in their native tongue.

Seamus squirmed in her arms, embarrassment clouding his face_ "Mamai, chuir mé síos! Nach bhfuil mé leanbh!"_ (Mama, put me down! I am not a baby!) He protested angrily. He knew he was small; he was only 4'2". Seanathair said he was part leprechaun and that it was a great honor, but he hated his height. It was annoying. People thought he was 6, but he was 11 and a half!

"_Tá a fhios agam, ach beidh tú a bheith i gcónaí ar mo pháiste. Anois, cad iad na rialacha?"_ (I know, but you will always be my child. Now, what are the rules?)

"Bí go maith, ná lig daoine Pioc ar dom agus nach mí-úsáid mo ádh mór." (Be good, do not let people pick on me and do not abuse my luck) Seamus had always had extraordinarily good luck. Not everything went his way, but most of the time, things just fell into place. As a child, he had tried to test the boundaries of his luck, see what he could get away with and what he couldn't. But his family had put a stop to it quickly. Even his luck could not help him if his Seanathair thought he was deliberately being naughty. He had had many a sore butt because of it.

_Is é sin ceart, nach, dar wont liom teacht ar Hogwarts agus a thabhairt duit spanking i os comhair gach do chairde má thugann tú dom ar chúis a._( That is right, do not think I won't come to Hogwarts and give you a spanking in front of all your friends if you give me reason to.)

Seamus whimpered and shook his head. _"'Níl gá. Beidh mé a bheith go maith, geallaim. Anois, Mama, is féidir liom le do thoil dul? Beidh mé a bheith déanach más rud é nach bhfuil mé ag dul anois!"_ ('No need. I will be good, I promise. Now, Mama, can I please go! I will be late if I don't go now!')

Seamus' Mamai set him down. _"Ceart go leor, dul ar aghaidh. Beidh mé chailleann tú leipreachán beag. Beidh mé a fheiceann tú ar an Nollaig"_ (Alright, go ahead. I will miss you little leprechaun. I will see you at Christmas.)

A shared kiss and a pat on the head and Seamus was released. He raced through the barrier, running in between legs to get to the train. Excitement flooded through him and he thought gleefully of going to his mother's Hogwarts! He'd learn magic and-"

BAM!"


	2. 2 In Luck and In Love

**Hello Laddies, I'mback with a second chapter! In here, we begin to deviate from canon into the wonderful world of AU. Irealise that many of you havde been confused by my assertion that Dean had a wizarding father. this was intentional, I am not sure whether the Muggleborn Registration act will factor into my story, but I would rather make it a non-issue sooner rather than later. Since this story is for my own amuzement, I felt I had the right to alter canon as I saw fit. Also, this begins the romance(childish as it is) between Dean and Seamus. Once again, I have attempted to write Seamus' accent, please review to let me know how I did with it. I think that that is about it, I hope to see some reviews as it will enable me to improve the story. also, I have until Christmas Break written, but beyond that is unclear. advice as to the direction I take my story is appreciated.**

**That is all, I have no profit in this story, save my own amusement. If I was J.K, I'd have killed off Ron and Harry would be with a Slytherine and Sirius would have been Remus' mate and they would have lived along with Fred and all the gays would have had a giant LGBT party, the end.**

Dean had been weaving his way through the people in front of the train when something hit him on the side and he fell to the ground with a loud oomf. He immediately realized that he was lying on a small body and he opened his eyes, ready to get up and apologize profusely. He froze however, when he saw the boy he had landed on. The boy was tiny, and had beautiful sandy blonde hair. It fell in his eyes slightly and looked disheveled from their tumble. His face was covered in golden brown freckles, especially his cheeks and delicate nose. His lips were a strawberry red and perfectly formed. His ears stuck out cutely, but what took Dean's breath away were the boy's eyes. They were like large sapphires, the richest blue eyes he had ever seen, and a shade too dark to be real. They made the boy quite striking and Dean was transfixed, like a bird before a snake.

* * *

><p>Seamus groaned when his head hit the bricks, a large body falling on top of him. Opening his eyes, he quaked with shock. Staring at him was the most beautiful boy ever. Creamy chocolate skin, wide nose, and lips that were a deep mauve. His hair was kinky curly and cut short. HE had a long sculpted neck and large ears, but he was beautiful. But what captivated Seamus was the deep brown eyes the color of tilled soil fresh from a rain. They went on forever, like a deep well. He felt safe and warm and the sounds of platform 9 ¾ faded away in a hazy buzz.<p>

"Hi" Seamus said awkwardly.

"Hi" Dean said, not taking his eyes off the smaller boy. There was silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one that seemed to last forever. "I'm Dean Thomas. I'm a first year."

Seamus' eyes lit up and seemed to glow at Dean. "Seamus Finnegan. I'm also a first year."

Dean looked him over, but Seamus didn't feel like he was judging him for being small. Instead, Dean's appraising gaze made him feel cherished and loved. "You don't look like you're a first year." He said softly, gently, as if afraid of upsetting the smaller boy.

For perhaps the first time ever, Seamus wasn't upset that someone mistook him for younger. "I get dat a lot."

"I like it. I bet you're good for hugs." Dean said seriously.

Seamus grinned and hugged the boy. "Aye, I love hugs!" he said happily

They lay there for a few moments before the 15 minute warning whistle broke through their bubble. Suddenly both boys were acutely aware that Dean was laying on him in the middle of the platform, their faces inches from each other. It seemed like it was highly inappropriate. Dean scrambled to his feet and held his hand out to Seamus, who got up slowly. They gathered their stuff and made their way to the train, cheeks blazing. Miraculously (to Dean, not to Seamus, who was used to luck) the first compartment they tried was empty. They went in and Dean put their trunks in the overhead compartment. Then Dean sat down and Seamus snuggled into his arms. They talked softly, about their families, about magic, about their hobbies. When Dean said he was an artist, Seamus insisted that Dean show him his drawings. Dean pulled out several sketchbooks and they flipped through them. After the last book, though, Seamus laid his head in Dean's lap and fell asleep.

Dean watched in awe as Seamus' face took on a near angelic look, his lips opening in a gentle 'o', the sun shining in his sandy hair. Dean decided to draw Seamus and pulled out a pencil and began sketching. 2 hours later, it was finished, just as the snack cart came rolling down the hallway. He didn't want to wake Seamus, but also didn't want the boy to go hungry. Sighing, he shook Seamus gently. "Seamus, come on, get up, it's time to eat." Seamus curled tighter into a ball and Dean kissed his head affectionately, then kissed both eyelids and his nose.

The kiss on the nose did the trick and Seamus woke up, eyes blinking blearily. "Dean?" he murmured.

"The snack lady is almost here. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah. What are you gettin'?"

Dean squirmed. "I don't have much money-" he began.

"Not a problem!" he chirped. "I'll pay for everytin'."

"Seamus, you can't do that! How would I repay you?"

Seamus grinned. "How bout dis, ye draw me a picture an' we will call it even."

Dean thought about the picture he had just made. Did that one count? "I'll give you two. One now and one later. Kay?"

Seamus grinned from ear to ear and Dean knew that that would be his next picture. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Want something from the cart, dears?" Seamus went to the door and began talking to the lady quietly. Finally he turned around and walked back with a giant bag of sweets.

"I figure as a Muggle-raised, ye don't know any of our candy, so I got a little of everytin'." Pouring it onto the table, they began picking through it. Dean picked up the Bertie Bott's beans and opened them. "Jelly beans! Yum!"

He popped one in his mouth just as Seamus shouted, "NO!" Due to Seamus' magic, he had never gotten a bad bean, but every time he was with someone and _they_ ate them, they _always_ got a bad one. His good luck tended to magnify other peoples bad luck. He often thought that he stole peoples luck to make himself lucky, and that made him feel guilty a lot. He sat anxiously as Dean chewed, but as the seconds ticked by and Dean did not look disgusted, he became confused.

"That one wasn't bad. I normally don't like coffee, but that was pretty good. Let me have another."

Seamus' jaw dropped, and continued to do so as Dean got marmalade, lemon, eggs, and applesauce; all things that Dean said he didn't normally like but which tasted much better than normal. Finally, Dean looked at him. "You ok, Seamus? You look like you saw a ghost."

"How- what- where- you- I- how?"

Dean smiled. "Very eloquent, Seamus." He teased

"Ye didn' get a bad one?" Seamus said loudly.

"No, they were all good. Why? Was I supposed to get a bad one?"

"Yes! I mean, I'm glad ye got good ones, but no one's ever gotten a good one near me!"

Dean chuckled. "Why? Are you bad luck?" At Seamus' suddenly stony face, he frowned. "_Are_ you bad luck?"

Seamus had been told since he was a baby to never tell anyone about his luck. Seanathair told him people would do bad things if they thought he could bring them good luck. But he trusted Dean. It didn't matter that he had only known Dean for 3 hours, he had known since Dean fell on him that he could trust Dean with all his secrets. His gut told him to tell Dean, and when he looked at Dean, their eyes met, and he was drowning in warmth and happiness. "Not quite," he said softly, so softly, that Dean had to lean in to hear him. "Seanathair, me grandfater, tinks I am Tiarna Ádh Mór, De Lord of Luck."

At Dean's confused face, he elaborated. "It tis said amongst de Wizardin' Irish dat before de Christians came, in de times of de Druids, dere was a witch who fell in love with de prince of Leprechauns. Dey had a child an his name was Sèamus O'Shanesey. He was de most lucky human to ever live. He ruled de people o Ireland an Ireland prospered. Mere days after his deat, de Christians attacked an conquered de British Isles. Dey drove de Druids into secret an began deir reign of tyranny. De O'Shanesey clan has been de informal ruler of Irish wizards since. Den, in de year 1313, a seer proclaimed dat at de end of dat millennium, dere would be a boy who would be born to de O'Shansesy in whom de leprechaun blood would ring true. He would bring luck an prosperity to all de people in Ireland an would take up de mantel of King of de Irish Druids. De old magic would come back an peace would rule de land. De signs would be dat he would have de stature of Sèamus O'Shanesey, he would have uncommon good luck, an he would have a mate dat was his opposite in every way, save one."

"And your grandfather thinks you are the prophesied one?" Dean said softly.

"Aye."

Seamus looked so upset; Dean pulled him onto his lap and kissed his hair, his forehead, his eyes, and his nose, just as he had done before. Seamus giggled and wiggled in his lap. Dean wished that the beans were gone since they had started the whole thing, upsetting his Dean. Glaring at them viciously, he was surprised when they disappeared. Shrugging, he laid Seamus on the bench and began tickling Seamus' sides. Seamus shrieked and giggled, begging Dean to stop. The door opened and they looked up to see a girl with bushy hair. "

"What is going on here?" she asked bossily.

"I was just tickling Seamus." Dean said, glaring at her for disturbing them.

"We'll your being frightfully loud. Do try to keep it down."

"Sure." When the girl didn't leave, Dean growled. "You can leave now."

"Alright, just keep it down."

She shut the door and Dean looked down at Seamus, who was red as a tomato, but Dean didn't know if that was from embarrassment or from laughing so hard. Seamus pulled Dean down to him and held him tightly. They laid like that for what seemed like hours and Dean thought Seamus had fallen asleep.

"Dean" Seamus said suddenly in a thick Irish accent.

"Yeah?"

"Am I yer friend?"

"Of course."

"Am I yer best friend?"

"Yes Seamus."

Seamus seemed to relax. "Good cus yer me best friend too." With that, Seamus relaxed fully and fell asleep.


End file.
